


For Those That Are Interested

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, For those that are interested, Frostish, Frostish au, M/M, Question - Freeform, and have fun, let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Hi everyone, Zeetrip is back and I've been thinking of something lately. For those that like my Frostish au stories, I'm willing to let others use the au.If any of you are interested, look inside and everything will be explained.I do not own Promare.Anwyll, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex and Elaine are my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	For Those That Are Interested

If you guys are interested, you guys can tell me which story from my Frostish au series you like best and put it in the comments below.

But if you're not a member of AO3 and you're an artist that wants to do this, please tell me your name and I'll see what I can do.

I want others to enjoy my au as well, that's why I'm doing this and I want others to have fun with it as well. Like Rinichey, when they wrote "Pleasantries over Silverware," based on my second story, "Burning Ice." Which, I love to death.

I hope you're interested and you're welcome to choose any story you like. You're also welcome to use my oc, Anwyll and my oc children if you guys so desire. But please let me know that first, okay?

But there are some things I don't want to see and since I am the founder of this au, I would like to give some rules if you guys don't mind.

No abuse between characters.

No Top Lio, please (I'm sorry but I'm not a fan).

And most importantly, the **BIGGEST** thing I will never allow, is the Teacher Galo au. Please don't use that either, I beg you.

If you guys don't mind and as long as these rules are followed, then I think we'll be okay. But if you're willing to convince me, then I might, just **MIGHT** let you slide on one of them but no promises.

You're also welcome to do other ships as well, it doesn't have to be just Galolio. I would like to see other ships you like as well.

Some of you seem to like "I Love a Frostish," "Burning Ice," and "Frozen Blood Hotel" a lot. Which gives me a feeling that you guys might ask to do something with one of those. Let me know which one you want to do.

And it's not just one of my stories you can do, you're welcome to make your own story with my au as well. I want you guys to have fun with this au and the more people, means more fun.

If you guys want to do this, please let me know in the comments and we'll talk about it, sound good?

You can also find me on Instagram (Zee.trip), Twitter (Zeetrip or Zeetripishere), and Tumblr (Zeetrip).

Let me know if any of you are interested and let's see what we can do. Like I said, the more people there are, the more fun it will be.

Oh, and before I forget, this isn't a contest. This is just for fun but for those that participated, I'll ask if you want something for a short story or if you want to see something in one of the stories I'm working on now. Like what I've done for my friend, Shiori42_art.

I hope I made myself clear but if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Have a great day or night everyone and stay safe and healthy out there.


End file.
